doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tralkas
Tralkas were a race of Near-Humans that lived on the planet, Tragora. After a horrific accident, the entire population was wiped out but their bodies were reanimated in the aftermath. Physical characteristics Before the "incident", the Tralkas were very much identical to Humans apart from being a couple of feet taller and having slightly unsettling, milky white eyes. After their 'extinction', the Tralkas were reanimated after staying dead for a matter of days. This caused them to have skeletal, zombie-like features. They wore rags and resorted to speaking using telepathy, as most of them no longer had lips or even tongues. Technology Transportation For basic intergalactic or planetary tranport, the Tralkas used pod-like ships that could only fit one Tralka at a time. Tralkas managed to perfect a way of instant teleportation between not only between different points within the universe, but even beyond it, without causing harmful damage to the borders between realities. However, they needed perfectly formed monolithic structures that were scattered in a precise sequence in order to allow enough 'Xer energy' to pass through and open the 'gate'. This required not just repeated 'chanting' of equations and co-ordinates to open the link but needs a sufficient amount of 'expelled' Xer energy to function. This would normally mean that a native lifeform of the destination's whereabouts had to be killed on the premises, as lifeforms release Xer energy upon death, specifically, 21 grams. Structures can only be created if Xer energy can be found on the site. Any inhospiatble or uninhabited environment is useless unless an operator uses themselves. There are usually up to 7 operators to a structure. However, before the Tralkas reanimated, they never used the structures as they found the process as murderous. Instead, they were willing to use the pods. After the incident, the Tralkas used the strcutures far more frequently. Time travel The 'structures' and pods could also manipulate time if the right sequence of equations are set correctly. This is how the Tralkas managed to create so many structures across different planets. Molecular manipulation Tralkas also used technology that allowed temporary recreation of the cells in a living (or dead) organism. The Tralkas made this possible with an airborne mutagen that they released into the atmosphere of Tragora. The mutagen faded after all inhabitants carried it. This allowed the Tralkas to mentally transform into a mist-like substance while retaining their sentience and reassemble themselves at will. Weapons Before the Incident, Tralkas were generally peaceful, and only used their 'planet-killer' thermo-nuclear warheads as a deterrent towards invaders, stating that if they tried to take over the planet, the Tralkas would detonate the warheads. This would result in the deaths of not just the planet but the invaders as well. After the reanimation of the population, Tralkas became more aggressive and murderous, using manacles that fitted onto te arms that could fire lethal beams of Xer energy, disintegrating the target, instantly. Culture Pre-Incident Tralkas used a system that seemed very similar to socialism. The entire planet was one large community and the resources of the planet were never abused. Technological and other scientific advancements were quick as almost all inhabitants were able to work on the projects. Post-Incident After regaining rational thought after the reanimation, the Tralkas' way of 'life' changed dramatically. Instead of socialist-like communities, they became imperialistic and fanatical, acting like one large cult. They worshipped the first to be reanimated, The Morrigan. Losing all sanity, the Tralkas found a new goal - reanimating all races and have the new Tralka way of life spread throughout reality itself. The heirarchy of the cult-like Tralkas followed as such: * Morrigan - Authority over all Tralkas. * Lord Commander - Second only to the Morrigan herself. * Clan Commander - Leader of a small faction of Tralkas and receives orders only from the Morrigan and Lord Commander. * Elder Tralka - Advisors to the higher-ranking Tralkas and/or veterans of battle * Warrior Tralka - a soldier within a clan * Fellow Tralka - Generic Clan member History For full details of the Pre-Incident Tralkas: see Tragora Incident * Some See Also Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and Species